ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas in Imaginationland
The Christmas special takes place in Imaginationland... SCRIPT: Isaac: (spoken) "Merry Christmas!" Leonidas: (spoken) "Merry Christmas, Sparta." Everyone else: (spoken) "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Herald: (sung) "Hark! The herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king, peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled! Joyful all ye nations rise! Join the triumph from the skies! With the angelic host proclaim- Christ is born in Bethlehem- Hark the herald angels sing! Glory to the newborn king!" Leonidas: (sung) "Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear saviour's birth, long live the world in sin and error pining, 'til he appeared and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn... Fall on your knees! Oh hear the angel voices! Oh night divine! Oh night, when Christ was born! Oh night divine! Oh night, oh night divine!" Optimus Prime: (sung) "Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace... Sleep in heavenly peace..." Fish and his now-English-speaking Boxtrolls: (sung) "Oh come all ye faithful! Joyful and triumphant! Oh come ye oh come ye to Bethlehem! Come and behold him born the king of angels! Oh come let us adore him, Oh come let us adore him, Oh come let us adore him, Christ the Lord." Rocket Raccoon: (sung without Groot) "Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging! Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging! Not only green when summer's here, but also when it's cold and drear, Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging!" (Groot then says "I am Groot" and hands Rocket some flowers) Sailor Moon: (sung) "Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, the little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head. The stars in the bright sky looked down as he lay, the little lord Jesus asleep in the hay." Superman: (sung) "The first Noel, the angel did say, was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay, in fields where they lay keeping their sheep, on a cold winter's night that was so deep, Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel! Born is the king of Israel!" (fade into metal music) Shoutmon: (sung) "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh! Hey! Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh! Dashing through the snow on a one-horse open sleigh, over the fields we go laughing all the way! Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright! What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! OH! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh! HEY! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh!" Dusty Crophopper: (sung) "God bless ye merry gentlemen may nothing you dismay, remember Christ our saviour was born on Christmas day, to save us all from Satan's power when we have gone astray, oh tidings of comfort and joy! Comfort and joy! Oh, tidings of comfort and joy!" Superted: (sung) "Joy to the world! The lord has come! Let earth receive her king! Let every heart prepare him room, and heaven and nature sing and heaven and nature sing! And heaven! And heaven and nature sing!" Fish: (spoken) "Aw... shucks..." Isaac: (spoken) "Why not sing for us?" Autobots and G.I. Joes: (sung) "On the 12th day of Christmas my true love sent to me..." Crosshairs and Barbeque: (sung) "12 drummers drumming!" Ironhide and Spirit: (sung) "11 pipers piping!" Arcee and Lady Jaye: (sung) "10 lords a-leaping!" Hound and Gung-Ho: (sung) "9 ladies dancing!" Skids and Scarlett: (sung) "8 maids a-milking!" Sunstreaker and Dial Tone: (sung) "7 swans a-swimming!" Jazz and Cutter: (sung) "6 geese a-laying!" Sideswipe and Footloose: (sung) "5 gold rings!" Drift and Torpedo: (sung) "4 calling birds!" Bumblebee and Deep Six: (sung) "3 French hens!" Ultra Magnus and Flint: (sung) "2 turtle doves!" Optimus Prime and Duke: (sung) "And a partridge in a pear tree!" Sparky: "Oh yeah!" Jean Valjean: (sung) "While shepherds watched their flocks by night, all seated on the ground, the angel of the lord came down, and glory shone around. Fear not said he, the mighty dread, and seized their troubled mind, glad tidings of great joy I bring to you and all mankind." (fade to faster music) Harry Potter: (sung) "Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la! 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la la la la la! Now we know our gay apparel! Fa la la la la la la la la! Join in the old Yuletide carol! Fa la la la la la la la la!" Gavroche: (sung) "Good king Wenceslas looked out on the feast of Steven, when the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even, brightly shown the moon at night, though the frost was cruel, when a poor man came in sight, gathering winter fuel..." Isaac: (spoken) "Wow!" All: (sung) "We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Good tidings we bring to you and your kin, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Sailor Moon: (spoken) "Yeah, why won't we celebrate the Christmassy spirit?" Sailor Scouts: (sung) "Here we come a-carolling among the leaves so green! Here we come a-wandering so fair to be seen! Love and joy come to you and a merry Christmas too, and we wish you we wish you a happy new year! And we wish you a happy new year!" All: (gasping to see Megatron standing) Megatron: (sung) "It's Christmas Eve, babe... In the drunk tank!" Optimus Prime: (spoken) "You!" Megatron: (sung) "An old man said to me won't see another one, there he sang a song-- the rare Old Mountain Dew, I turned my face away and dreamed about you!" Javert: (sung) "Get on a lucky one... Came in 18 to 1, I had a feeling that years for me and you, said 'Happy Christmas, I love you baby. I can see a better time when all our dreams come true..." Divatox: (sung) "They got cars, big as bars, they got rivers of gold but the wind blows right through you It's no place for the old! When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve, you promised me Broadway was waiting for me! You were handsome!" Javert: (sung) "You were pretty, queen of New York City!" Javert and Divatox: (sung) "When the band finished playing the howled out for more! Sinatra was swinging, all the drunks they were singing, and we kissed on a corner and then danced through the night! The boys of the NYPD choir still singing Galway Bay! And the bells come ringing out for Christmas Day!" Glinda: (spoken) "Elphie!" Elphaba: (sung) "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is one more thing I need! I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree! I just want you for my own more than you could ever know, make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you! YEAH!" Glinda: (sung) "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is one more thing I need! I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree! I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace! Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day!" Elphaba and Glinda: (sung) "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you!" Oyl Can: (sniffling) Jem: (spoken) "What's wrong, Oyl Can?" Oyl Can: (spoken) "I wish... It can be Christmastime again..." Optimus Prime: (spoken) "Why are you crying?" Oyl Can: (sung) "All my life, I tried to do what's right, first star I see tonight, make my wish come true. Why can't we join hands around one tree, let live and let it be, make Christmas last forever... When Santa's flying in his magic sleigh, goes all around the world in just a day... From the north pole to the southern tip, he makes his trip with love to give away, hear him say It's Christmas All Over The World Tonight! It's Christmas all over the world!" Roadbuster: "Adorable..." Oyl Can: (sung) "All my life, I learned if I was good, did everything I should, my dreams would all come true, I can see a special time when we join hands around one tree and make Christmas last forever!!! When Santa's flying in his magic sleigh, goes all around the world in just a day... From the north pole to the southern tip, he makes his trip with love to give away, hear him say It's Christmas All Over The World Tonight! It's Christmas all over the world!" She-Ra: (sung) "Where are you, Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear the music play? My world is changing, I'm rearranging, does that mean Christmas changes too? Where are you, Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one, see hat the time's done... Is that why you have let me go? OH! Christmas is here, everywhere! Oh! Christmas is here if you care! Oh! If there is love in your heart and your mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time! Oh! I feel, you Christmas! I know I've found you! You never fade away! OH! The joy of Christmas stays here inside us! Feels each and every heart with love... Where are you, Christmas? Feel your heart with love..." He-Man: (sung) "Once bitten and twice shied, I keep my distance but you can catch my eye. Tell my, baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me." Isaac: (spoken) "Merry Christmas!" He-Man: (sung) "I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying 'I love you' I meant it now I know what a fool I've been! But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again! Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away! This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special... Oh..." Bravestarr: (sung) "The moon is right! The spirit's up! We're here tonight and that's enough! Simply having a wonderful Christmas time! Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!" Villains: (shouting, repeated) "Hey! Hey!" Tensou: (spoken) "See how both the Land of Bravery and the Dictatorship of Evilland celebrate Christmas!" Zorro: (sung in both Spanish and English) "Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Prospero ano felicidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Prospero ano felicidad! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart!" All: (spoken) "Ole!" Isaac: (sung) "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know, where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow... I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write... May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmasses be white..." Glinda: (sung) "Ding-Dong merrily on high! In heaven, the bells are ringing, Ding-Dong verily the sky! Is riven with angels singing! Gloria, hosanna in excelsis!" Megatron and Divatox: (spoken) "Peace on earth!" Daniel: (spoken) "Hey, where's Fish?" Fish: (sung on top of a mountain during a blizzard) "I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me, these hands of snow and mistletoe and presents round the tree. Christmas Eve is gonna find me, where the love light beams... I'm gonna be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams!" Daniel: "There you are, Fish!!" Superted: (sung) "Dub a dub a dum dum, dub a dub a dum, dub a dum dub a dum, dub a dub a dum dum, a dub a dum, dub a dub dub a dum, wish I was at home for Christmas... Wish I could be dancing now in the arms of the girl I love, Mary Bradley waits at home, she's been waiting 2 years long... Wish I was at home for Christmas..." Groot: (playing "In Dulci Jubilio" on his flute) Superman: (sung) "By and by they found a little nook in a stable all forlorn, and in a manger cold and dark, Mary's child was born." Most Heroes and Villains: "Hark now hear the angels sing, a king was born today, and man will live forever more because of Christmas day!" Shoutmon: (sung) "Feigning joy and surprise at the gifts we despise over mulled wine with you, on the 25th day of the 12th month, the sleigh bells are in time ringing true! How we cling each Noel to that snowflakes and hope in hell that it won't end! Don't let the bells end! Christmastime, don't let the bells end! Just let them ring in peace!" Strider Hiryu: (sung) "The holly and the ivy, when they were both full grown, of the trees that are in the wood, the holly wears the crown... O rising of the sun, the running of the deer, the playing of the merry organ, sweet singing in the choir..." Isaac: (spoken) "COME ON DOWN! STATIC, COME ON DOWN!" Static: (sung) "Are you hanging up your stocking on the wall? It's the time that every Santa has a ball! Does he ride a red-nosed reindeer? Has a ton upon his sleigh? Do the fairies keep him sober for a day? So, here it is! Merry Christmas! Everybody's having fun! Look to the future now, it's only just begun!" Merlin: (sung) "When the snowman brings the snow, well, he might just may like to know, he's putting a great big smile on somebody's face! And if you jump into your bed, quickly cover up your head, don't you lock your door! You know the sweet Santa Claus is on his way! Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday! When the kids start singing and the bands begin to play, oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday! So let the bells ring out for Christmas!" She-Ra and He-Man: "Christmas is here, let's sing a song together another year, let the music go old forever, Christmas is here, bring out the joy together lasting forever and forever and forever 'cause Christmas is here." Zabivaka: (sung) "No more lives torn apart That wars would never start And time would heal all hearts Everyone would have a friend And right would always win And love would never end This is my grown-up Christmas list..." Heroes: "You'd better watch out , you'd better not cry, better not pout, I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is coming to town!" Isaac: (sung) "In a foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say-- Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight, then all the reindeer loved him and they shouted out with glee-- Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!" Superman: (spoken) "I'm taking you through the air now..." Daniel: "We're walking in the air, we're floating in the moonlit sky, the people far below are sleeping as we fly! I'm holding very tight, I'm riding in the midnight blue, I'm finding I can fly so high above with you... Far across the world, the villages go by like trees, the rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams... Children gaze open-mouthed taken by surprise... No-body down below believes their eyes! We're surfing in the air, we're swimming in the frozen sky! We're drifting over icy mountains floating by... Suddenly, swooping low on an ocean deep, arousing of a mighty monster from it sleep! We're walking in the air, we're floating in the midnight sky! And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly!" Olaf the Snowman: (spoken) "Look at the chestnuts! Let us cook!" All: (spoken) "YAY! HORRAY!" Olaf the Snowman and Isaac: (sung) "Chestnuts roasting in an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose, Yuletide carols sung by a choir, and folks dressed up as eskimos... Everybody knows some turkey and some mistletoe help to make the season bright, tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, will find it hard to sleep tonight..." Superman: (spoken) "The turkey's ready!" Shoutmon: (spoken) "And so is the pudding!" Optimus Prime: (spoken) "Oh, it is frosty... FROSTY?!" Some of the characters: (sung) "Oh, Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul with a cornbob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal! Frosty the Snowman was a fairytale they say, he was made of snow but the children know he came to life one day!" Heinrad: (sung) "Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say throw cares away, Christmas is here, bringing good cheer to young and old meek and the bold. Ding dong ding dong that is their song, with joyful ring all caroling, one seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere filling the air! Oh how they pound raising the sound, over hill and dale, telling their tale gaily the ring while people sing songs of good cheer, Christmas is here! Merry, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas! Merry, merry, merry, Christmas!" Stampy: (spoken) "Hey, look!" (sees a Hallelujah choir singing) Villain Generals: (sung after opening their windows) "For the lord God omnipotent reigneth! For the lord God omnipotent reigneth!" Mickey Mouse: (sung) "The kingdom of this world has become the kingdom of our lord and of his Christ and of his Christ!" Javert: (sung) "And he shall reign forever and ever!" Deadpool: (spoken) "Who freakin' put the carols in this special?!" Isaac: (spoken) "Huh? Are you a "bah, humbug?"" Deadpool: (sung) ""Bah, humbug" no, that's too strong, 'cause it's my favorite holiday, but all this year's a busy blur, don't think I have the energy, to add to my already-mad rush, just 'cause it's 'tis the season, the perfect gift for me would be completions and connections left from last year, ski slopin' encounter most intresting, had his number but never the time, most of '81 passed along those lines, so deck those halls, trim those trees, raise up cups of Christmas cheer, I just had to catch my breath, Christmas by myself this year!" Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal: (spoken) "Come on in, Deadpool!" Deadpool: (spoken inside the Goodevil Mansion) "I recognize that song! The Power of Love by Frankie Goes to Hollywood!" Green Lantern: (sung) "Dreams are like angels, they keep bad at bay, bad at bay... Love is the light, scaring darkness away! I'm so in love with you, purge the soul... Make love your goal... The power of love, a force from above! Cleaning my soul! Flame on burn desire, love with tongues of fire, purge the soul... Make love your goal! I'll protect you from the Hooded Claw! Keep the vampires from your door! When the chips are down, I'll be around with my undying, death-defying love with you, envy will hurt itself, let yourself be beuatiful, sparkling love, and flowers, and pearls and pretty girls, love is like an energy! Rushin', rushin' inside of me, hey... The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul... Flame on burn desire, love with tongues of fire, purge the soul... Make love your goal... This time we go sublime, Lovers entwine, divine, divine, love is danger, love is pleasure, love is pure the only treasure... I am so in love with you, purge the soul... Make love your goal...The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul, the power of love, a force from above, the skyscraping dove!!!!! Flame on burn desire, love with tongues of fire, purge the soul, make love your goal!" Isaac and Sailor Moon: (sung) "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening... A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland!" Sam Manson: (sung) "It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid. At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade, and in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time. But say a prayer to pray for the other ones. At Christmas time, it's hard, but when you're having fun, there's a world outside your window and it's a world of dread and fear, where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears, and the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom, well, tonight, thank God it's them instead of you!" Catwoman: (sung)'' "Santa, baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me, been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight!"'' Jean Valjean: (sung) "Silver bells, silver bells, it's Christmastime in the city, ring-a-ling, hear them ring, soon it will be Christmas Day!" Shoutmon: (spoken) "Let's do Jingle Bell Rock!" All Children: (spoken) "Yes, Shoutmon!!" Shoutmon: (sung) "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, snowing and blowing in bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has just begun, jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air!" Leonardo: (spoken) "Hey, dudes! Wanna rock around our Christmas tree?! Donny! Mikey! Raph! Now." Isaac: (spoken) "Look!" Leonardo: (sung) "Rocking around the Christmas Tree at the Christmas party hop, mistletoe hung where you can see in a new old fashioned way!" Danger Mouse: (sung) "Open your eyes on Savior's Day! Don't look back or turn away! Life will be yours if you only stay! He is calling you, calling you on the Savior's Day!" Dusty Crophopper: (sung as the music fades) "I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe, that even though it's far, he'll find me Christmas Eve, I guess that Santa's busy, 'cause he's never come around, that's all I want when Christmas comes to town..." Rocket Raccoon: (sung) "Children sleeping, snow is softly falling, dreams are calling like bells in the distance, we were dreamers not so long ago, but one by one we all had to grow up, when it seems the magic slipped away, we find it all again on Christmas day... Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing, there's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate! Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly! You have everything you need if you just believe!" Optimus Prime: (spoken) "Look! The Starlight Express is here!!! Dressed as Santa Claus!" All Heroes and Villains: (spoken) "There you are!" (clamouring and talking indistinctly) Starlight Express: (sung) "So this is Christmas, and what have you done? Another year older, and the new one just begun, and so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun, the near and the dear one, the old and the young!" Children: (sung) "A very merry Christmas and a happy new year! Let's hope it's a good one without any fear!" Starlight Express: (sung) "Bring peace and joy this Christmas to West Africa!" She-Ra: (sung) "A song of hope where there's no hope tonight! Oh..." Nala: (sung) "Why is comfort to be feared? Why's to touch to be scared?" Simba: (sung) "How can they know it's Christmas time at all?" Jem and her Holograms: (sung) "So to honour him, pa rum pum pum pum, here we come..." Snow White: (sung) "Happy new year! Happy new year! May we all have a vision now and then! All the world where every neighbour is a friend! Happy new year! Happy new year! May we all have our hopes our will to try! If we don't we might as well lay down and die, you and I..." Chris (Miss Saigon): (sung) "The child is a king, the carollers sing, the old has passed, there's a new beginning, dreams of Santa, dreams of snow, fingers numb, faces aglow... Christmastime, mistletoe and wine, children singing Christian rhyme, with logs on the fire and gifts round the tree, a time to rejoice in the good that we seen!" Isaac and Kermit the Frog: (sung) "Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, riding down Santa Claus Lane! Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer pulling on the reins! Bells are ringing, children singing, all is merry and bright, so hang your stockings and say your prayers 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight!" Vinicius and Tom (Rio 2016 Mascots): (spoken) "Yeah!" (see a Coca-Cola caravan coming with Optimus carrying it) Dimitria: (sung) "When the world is ever-changing, light a candle in the dark, there's a source of inspiration in the air, let the magic dry your tears and heal your heart!! A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone, of living our lives in perfect harmony! A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone, to celebrate a life where we all are free!" Isaac: (spoken) "A darn blizzard!" Elsa and Anna: (sung) "Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Stampy: (sung) "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on your troubles will be out of sight..." Superman and Isaac: (sung) "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay! From now on your troubles will be far away!" Tensou and Alpha 5: (sung) "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas everywhere we go! Take a look at the 5 and 10, It's glistening once again, with candy canes and silver lanes that glow! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, toys in every store, but the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door!" Isaac and Danny Phantom: (sung) "Just hear the sleigh bells jingling, ring-a-tingling too, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" Isaac and Heinrad: (sung) "A ray of hope flickers in the sky, a tiny star lights up way up high, all across the land dawns a grand new morn, it comes to pass when a child is born." Superted:: (sung) "It will be cold, so cold, without you to hold this Christmas!" Jean Valjean: (sung) "I'll have a blue Christmas without you, I'll be so blue just thinking about you... Decorations of red on a green Christmas Tree won't be the same here if you're not here with me..." Sailor Moon: (sung) "It just wouldn't feel like Christmas..." Isaac: (sung) "Step into Christmas! Let's join together! We can watch the snow fall forever and ever! Eat, drink and be merry! Come along with me! Step into Christmas! The admission's free!" Sherman: (spoken) "Beautiful..." Mr. Peabody: (sung) "It's the most wonderful time, it's the most wonderful time, it's the most wonderful time of the year!!!" Everyone: (sung) "It's the spirit of the season, you can feel it in the air! You can hear it if you listen everywhere, so much care like a prayer, wherever it is you need to share it!" Zabivaka: (sung) "It's the spirit of the season!" (Special Ends) Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Specials Category:Imaginationland